El sentir de Romano
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Lovino no es quien demuestra sus emociones, pero tarde o temprano sale a la luz, lo que el corazón calla.


_El presente Fanfic participa en el reto: "Mi personaje favorito" para el foro "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?_

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de Daphne Karpussi (Nyo Grecia)._

* * *

_**El sentir de Romano**_

(One Shot)

_Recuerdo cuando el abuelo y mi estúpido fratello convivían, bueno, quizás se escuche raro, yo sólo estuve ahí "por casualidad". Había tiempos en el que el sol brillaba e iluminaba a ambos, compartiendo cosas en común: dibujando por los jardines, apreciando la música, riéndose mutuamente._

_Deseaba participar con ellos, pero no tenía un talento especial: sólo jugaba, mientras que la sombra de Veneciano y la de él caían sobre mí. Recuerdo poco o tal vez no me guste recordar esa parte de mi vida. _

_¿De qué sirve tener poder y riqueza cuando no puedes pasar el tiempo con quienes amas?_

_Lo olvidé; no me amaban… o es lo que creía._

* * *

Lovino Vargas, el hermano mayor de Feliciano se encontraba escribiendo sus memorias: Tenía su pijama puesta, o al menos, se colocó algo decente para cubrir su cuerpo; su rulo permanecía en su lugar mientras sus ojos ámbar se posaban en cada palabra que escribía.

Las circunstancias le llevaron a generar un carácter muy especial: Se había prohibido llorar y en eso se distinguía de su hermano, se guardó para sí lo que sentía, permaneciendo en segundo término.

"_Galante con las mujeres, implacable con los malvados" _ o al menos esa era la impresión que daba con los varones, más con cierto bastardo patatas y la cercanía de éste con su _fratello._

-¡Chigui! – Gritó al descubrir que una persona muy singular había aparecido con un atuendo de legionario romano.

-¡¿Te sorprendí?! – Preguntó aquel invitado, una versión adulta de su hermano, con la salvedad que él poseía dos rulos. Sin esperar respuesta abrazaba al joven por la espalda.

-_Nonno _– Mencionó tratando de recuperarse de aquella impresión. – Llegaste muy…

-¿Temprano? Lo sé, aunque me llevé la sorpresa que Veneciano estaba durmiendo con Ludwig y no quise interrumpir.

La cara de Lovino se transfiguró en un color rojo tomate

-¡Bastardo patatero, Estúpido Fratello! ¡Hijos de….!

-Tranquilo Lovino – Expresó con alegría el Abuelo Roma mientras colocaba el brazo diestro en el cuello de su nieto. – No es cómo tú lo piensas, bueno aunque con Antonio tampoco lo haces tan mal.

-¡Nonno!

-Bromeo, pero no he venido a pelear (o decirte que me gustaría hacerlo con un hombre) sino a estar contigo en éste día. Necesito que te arregles.

Lovino, estando contrariado obedeció a su abuelo y se colocó un atuendo más casual, que no le hiciese ver como si continuara en guerra, mientras el abuelo en un Santiamén cambiaba su vestuario imperial a uno conforme a la época.

Ambos salieron del departamento y caminaron por las calles de Roma donde el principal problema radica en estacionarse en doble fila. Mientras caminaban buscando un lugar ameno para conversar, se toparon con los grupos de turistas quienes visitaban la Plaza de San Pedro, La Fontanna de Trevi, La Basílica de Letrán.

-¡Vamos a _San Angello! _– Mencionó el abuelo.

Lovino asintió mientras en el camino pasaban por un local mientras pedían algunas rebanadas de Pizza para comer durante el recorrido y un _Gelatto _de Pistache.

Abuelo y nieto caminaban a la par, aunque el primero cantaba canciones de amor lo que hacía que algunos paseantes, entre ellos mujeres dirigieran la mirada hacia Lovino haciéndose que éste se pusiera color tomate.

-Tranquilo, ellos no pueden verme, pero no puedes negar que las féminas se fijen en ti. – Le sonrió – Son contados quienes pueden escuchar mi voz. – Suspiró – El cielo es hermoso pero… ¡Cuánto daría por estar vivo!

El rostro de Lovino expresaba como: "Sí, como no"

-Y entonces, ¿fui tu segunda opción? – Le mencionó con reproche el joven italiano.

-Lovino, ¿otra vez, vas a empezar?

-¡Admitelo Nonno! – Levantó la voz – ¡Yo no soy Veneciano!

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

"_No quería que lo supiera de ésta manera"_ – Pensaba para sí.

Repentinamente, aquella figura se acercó a su nieto y le habló de una manera cariñosa.

-Perdóname por no comprender que eso sentías, o si con mis actos te demostré un mensaje equivocado, siempre te he querido, Lovino.

Como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron rodando por sus mejillas.

-_¡Maldizionne!_ – Expresó con sentimiento. – No debo llorar, soy un Vargas….

Fue interrumpido por un abrazo lleno de amor.

-Lovino: No te menosprecies nunca, estoy orgulloso de ti y desde el cielo te veo; cada día das lo mejor de ti y aunque tú no me lo digas, piensas en mí y guardaste con cariño el tiempo en que convivimos.

El susodicho, aunque no lo demostrara, su pensamiento desde su niñez, estaba centrado en él, en proteger a su manera el legado de su abuelo ante las manos de España.

-No te das por vencido y tu orgullo te ha permitido luchar por tus propios medios, construir tu camino, tomar decisiones y hacerte responsable de las mismas. ¿Me creerías si te digo que disfruto ver cómo te enfrentas a las peleas? – Mencionó lo último animadamente.

-¿Aunque tire la espoleta y me quede con la granada en la mano? – Trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Aun con ello, y de la misma forma sonrío cuando obtienes la cosecha de los tomates, en la forma que cortejas a una dama como también en no dejarte intimidar por nadie… me recuerdas mucho a mí.

-Nonno….

-Lo hermoso de todo esto querido Lovino, es que aprendiste a vivir sin mí y mientras me recuerdes, seguiré viviendo en tu corazón.

Y de la nada, el abuelo hizo aparecer un laud y empezó a cantar alegremente como también, algunas "féminas espirituales" llegaron de repente y empezaron a abrazarle.

-Ése es mi abuelo. – Dijo todo con su rostro convertido en un tomate.

Sin embargo, una mano femenina le había dado una palmada en el hombro.

-Disculpe señor, ¿podría usted decirme cómo puedo llegar al Museo Vaticano?

Lovino se dio la vuelta para observar a quien le había preguntado.

-¡Qué esperas Lovino! – Expresó su abuelo animándolo.

-Si usted me lo permite, podría ayudarla _Bella Ragazza_.

Aquella fémina sonrío ante tal elogio, ruborizándose un poco.

-Soy Daphne Karpussi. – Extendió la diestra para saludarlo.

Romano extendió la suya y de manera respetuosa devolvió el saludo.

-Soy Lovino Vargas, estoy a su servicio.

* * *

_Dedicado a quienes han dejado huella en nuestra vida y se han convertido en estrellas._

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
